Kingdom Hearts the return of the Heartless
by Uiemad
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Riku lovers this story is all about Riku.
1. Rikku? Alive?

Kingdom Hearts 1 ½  
  
Well the story so far is its 3 years after Ansem and Sora and Kairi are living on they're home island. Today Sora and Kairi are in Traverse town doing some shopping.  
  
Sora: Come on Kairi!  
  
Kairi: Hold on.Oh my god I have to have that dress!!!  
  
(Kairi runs ahead of Sora, just then a cloaked figure comes up behind Sora)  
  
???: So, Sora the wielder of the Keyblade is still alive.  
  
Sora: Who r u?  
  
???: You mean u don't recognize me?  
  
(Kairi runs back up to Sora)  
  
???: .Kairi.  
  
Kairi: ?  
  
( ??? removes the cloak)  
  
Sora & Kairi: *gasp* Rikku!!!  
  
Rikku: Hey whats up!?!  
  
Sora: I thought u died?  
  
Kairi: Yeah!  
  
Rikku: Well Im not dead, I got out of the castle alright.  
  
Rikku: So, what happened to Donald and Goofy?  
  
Sora: They're at the castle.  
  
Kairi: Uhm, can we finish shopping?  
  
Sora: K!!! God!!! Well, see u later Rikku.  
  
Rikku: Bye!  
  
(Later Rikku is walking around third district)  
  
???: .Riiiiiiiiiiikkuuuuuuuu.  
  
Rikku: Ultra Armor!!!  
  
(Standing before Rikku is a massive robot. It looks just like Reverse Armor but painted in black with red trimming in the middle is the symble of the Heartless)  
  
Rikku: Lets get to work Typhoon!  
  
( Rikku pulls out a fair sized Keyblade. It is painted completely black just like Oblivion but has a slightly different shape)  
  
Ultra Armor: U die now!!!  
  
(Ultra Armor slashes at Rikku, but Rikku jumps right over the attack, charges up his Keyblade and slashes Ultra Armor)  
  
Ultra Armor: ull have to do better than that!  
  
Rikku: *smirk* Sounds like u r getting nervous. (Ultra Armor charges up a blast and fires it at Rikku hitting him in the chest)  
  
Rikku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!  
  
Ultra Armor: Giving up already?  
  
Rikku: No way!!!  
  
( Rikku's hand starts to glow)  
  
Rikku: Say good bye!!!  
  
( A massive blast of energy comes from Rikku's hand, completely disintegrating Ultra Armor)  
  
Ultra Armor: Noooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Rikku: What was that! I thought the worlds were sealed?  
  
(Rikku pulls a little phone from his pocket)  
  
Rikku: Hey, Cloud. Tell Leon, Cid, &Seffroth Im coming back to base will ya.  
  
Cloud: Got it Rikku.  
  
( Rikku is walking away when he gets sucked up by a beam of light and teleported into the airship)  
  
Rikku: I'm back.  
  
Cloud: K the others went to get lunch.  
  
Rikku: They eat WAY to much. Cloud: So, did you see Sora and Kairi?  
  
Rikku: Yeah. Hey, uhm I was attacked by something called Ultra Armor. It bore the sign of the Heartless.  
  
Cloud: Heartless? But I thought the worlds were locked? Not only that, but you locked all of them up in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Rikku: Even though it disintegrated I managed to get a small piece.  
  
Cloud: Great, lets run it through the P.C.  
  
( Just then the others come in)  
  
Cloud: Hey guys!!!  
  
Leon, Cid, & Seffroth: Shut up were eating!!!  
  
*bling, bling, bling*  
  
Cloud: Here r the results. Just as I thought, they're from an alternate dimension.  
  
Rikku: But what does it mean?  
  
  
  
END!!!  
  
Hope you like review please 


	2. Alternate dimension?

Kingdom Hearts 1 ½  
  
  
  
Rikku: Lets go see Sora and tell him whats happening.  
  
Cloud: Roger!  
  
(The air ship takes off . When they reach the world they realize it is coverd by a pink light.)  
  
Leon: What is that?  
  
Cloud: Im gonna try to break through.  
  
(The airship crashes into the light and bounces off)  
  
Cloud: Its no use. Wait a minute. There its analyzed. Well it has one weakness. Well need a power gem this one seems to need a Oblivion gem.  
  
Cid: R there any other worlds like this?  
  
Cloud: Let me check. Lets see...actually, they arent, but the pink energy seems to be coming from the direction of that newly found portal.  
  
Rikku: Well lets enter it. Maybe that's the other dimension.  
  
Seffroth: Other dimension?  
  
Leon: Yeah, whats up with that?  
  
Cloud: Rikku was attacked by a Heartless called Ultra armor. We think its from another dimension.  
  
Rikku: Well theres only one way to find! Enter the portal!  
  
Cloud: Roger that!  
  
(The airship zips off into the distance. It finally stops at the portal)  
  
Rikku: Well here we go!  
  
(They enter the portal and pop out somewhere else)  
  
Leon: Hey look another world!  
  
Rikku: Lets land!  
  
Cloud: K!  
  
(They land and Rikku steps out of the ship)  
  
Rikku: I report back later!  
  
Everyone else in the ship: K! Bye!  
  
Rikku: Okay where am I?  
  
*slash*  
  
Rikku: What the fuck!!!  
  
(Rikku turns around and sees a tall skinny heartless with giant claws and a big fukkin sword. Rikku pulls out his little phone thing)  
  
Rikku: Hey cloud what the hell is this thing!?!  
  
Cloud: It seems to be called Armaknight.  
  
Rikku: Roger! Rikku reporting out!Okay u little piece of shit u.Take this!!!  
  
(Rikku takes out Typhoon and slashes the shit out of the Armaknight. Then he walks into a store)  
  
Guy: Welcome!Oh I see u have a Keyblade.  
  
Rikku: What do u know about the Keyblade!  
  
Guy: Well I can upgrade it to from what it is now to Apocalypse.  
  
Rikku: Deal! How much will that be?  
  
Guy: 50,000  
  
(Rikku raises an eyebrow then hands him the money)  
  
Guy: This will just take a second.  
  
(The guy attaches a new Keychain to Typhoon making it Apocalypse)  
  
Guy: Here u go!  
  
Rikku: Thanks!  
  
(Rikku walks out of the store)  
  
Rikku: Well, time to try the new blade.  
  
(Rikku turns around and kills a Armaknight in half of the origanal hits)  
  
Rikku: I think I can get used to this.  
  
( Rikku starts to walk down an alleyway when he is bombarded with Armaknights)  
  
Rikku: Huh?  
  
( Rikku get the crap slashed out of him, then he takes his Keyblade and spins killing everything around him)  
  
Rikku: Hmph. Time to find the leader of this world.  
  
(Rikku walks in the direction of a giant building)  
  
Guard 1: The king will see no one.  
  
Guard 2: What he said!  
  
Rikku: Fine.  
  
*crash*  
  
(All of a sudden the wall collapses and out steps agiant purple heartless. It is in the shape of a giant orb)  
  
Rikku: Hey cloud stats on the enemy please.  
  
Cloud: Its called Dead Orb. Nothing else is known.  
  
Rikku: K!  
  
(Dead Orb looks down at Rikku then tries to smash him)  
  
Rikku: Damn u!  
  
What will happen to Rikku? No one knows.....well except me ^_^ keep checking back for updates. Review please. 


	3. Finally a crystal for a new world!

Kingdom Hearts 1 ½  
  
  
  
Dead Orb: U shall die at the hands of . . . . . . . . . ME!!! Ha, Ha, Ha!!!  
  
Riku: Fuck u!!!  
  
(Riku pulls out Apocalypse and jump-slashes Dead Orb)  
  
Dead Orb: Damn u!  
  
(Dead Orb throws millions of bouncy orbs at Riku knocking him backwards)  
  
Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!! DAMN!!!  
  
Dead Orb: Ha, Ha, Ha!!!  
  
( Riku flings out his arms and shoots a giant burst of energy)  
  
Riku: Die u bastard!!!  
  
Dead Orb: Noooooooooo!!! It can not beeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
( Dead Orb dissolves into thin-air)  
  
Riku: I am getting seriously tired of this.  
  
( Later Riku is heading back towards the air-ship)  
  
Dead Orb: I. . . . am. . . . not. . . . FINISHED!!!  
  
( Dead Orb starts to glow. He is then surrounded by a blue light and explodes)  
  
Riku: Cloud!!! What's. . . . happenning.  
  
Cloud: H. . .he. . .he's. . .evolving!!!  
  
Dead Orb: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Riku: Well tell me what the fuck he is now!!!  
  
Cloud: Wait a second.  
  
Riku: I don't have a fukin second!!!  
  
Cloud: He's becoming. . .Hell Orb.  
  
( The explosion is finally done and standing in front of Riku is Hell Orb. He looks just like Dead Orb, but is all red)  
  
Hell Orb: Ha, ha, ha!!!  
  
Riku: What r u laughing about? I'm gonna kick ur ass!!!  
  
Hell Orb: What do u mean? I eat pieces of shit like u for breakfast!!!  
  
Riku: U eat pieces of shit for breakfast!?!  
  
Cloud: Ha, ha, ha!!!  
  
Hell Orb: Uh well uhm. . .yes!!! Wait I. . .mean no!!!  
  
( Hell Orb lunges at Riku, but Riku jumps out of the way and shoves his Keyblade through Hell Orb)  
  
Hell Orb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
*pffffft*  
  
Riku: Woah!!!  
  
( Floating where Hell Orb was is a small crystal)  
  
Riku: Uhm. . .how do u say. . .cool!!! Hey, beam me up Scottie!!!  
  
Scottie: Roger that sir!!!  
  
Cloud: What, where the hell did u come from!!!  
  
( Cloud throws Scottie off the ship. Then he beams up Riku)  
  
Riku: Hey Cloud I got a crystal maybe we can enter a new world.  
  
Cloud: Lets see. . .yes it will open up a world called Ovolas.  
  
Sephroth: Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat!!!  
  
Leon: Well, lets go.  
  
Cloud: Here we go!  
  
( The ship zips off into the distance then screeches to a stop)  
  
Sephroth: Well we're here.  
  
Riku: Well, beam me down Scottie!  
  
Scottie: Roger that!  
  
Leon & Sephroth: What the fuck I thought we threw u out u bastard!!!  
  
( Sephroth punches him in the stomach then sends him into space. Then Cloud beams down Riku)  
  
  
  
  
  
End! What will be on this strange new. . .aaaaaaw forget it. 


	4. Well this is a wierd one

Chapter 4  
( On planet Ovolas)  
  
Riku: My job is soooooooo boring.  
  
Guy 1: Hi Paul!!!  
  
Guy 2: Hi Paul!!!  
  
Guy 3: Hi Paul!!!  
  
Munchkin: Follow the yellow brick road!!!  
  
Dot: Do I say yah or ya!?!  
  
Stupid: Do I trip Retard like this or like that?  
  
Retard: Do I drop the bomb first or fall first?  
  
Monkey: Fuzzy bunny.  
  
Riku: Uhm?.  
  
Bunny: Roar!!!  
  
( Bunny attacks Monkey)  
  
Monkey: Now when I get eatin do I say aaaaaaaaaaaaah or aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!?!  
  
Riku: Uh?.  
  
Cloud: Hey whats goin on?  
  
Riku: Uh.can u say..this world is inhabited by idiots!!!  
  
Leon: Cool!  
  
Sephroth: Ha,ha!!! ^_^  
  
Riku: Shut the hell up u sorry ass!!!  
  
Sephroth: How dare u!!! Im gonna.  
  
Riku: Ill tell u what u can do. U can come down here and kiss my butt!!!  
  
Sephroth: Y I aughta.  
  
Riku: Kiss my butt?  
  
Cloud: Shut up!!! Transmission out.  
  
( Note* Homer Simpson and the rest of the family will be called by theyre first names*)  
  
Homer: Mmmmmm.forbidden doughnut.Ha,ha,ha Lisa is dressed up like a tree!!!  
  
Lisa: Dad!!!  
  
Homer: Don't worry hunny we r not laughing with u we r laughing at u.  
  
Bart: Ha.ha!!!  
  
Marge: That's not very nice Bart.  
  
Grandpa: Do u have my pills?  
  
Riku: Uh.Uhm?  
  
Spiderman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
( Spiderman swings into a wall)  
  
*thud*  
  
Ash: Go Pikachu!!!  
  
Pickachu: Pika!!!  
  
Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
*Digimon digital monsters, Digimon have the power*  
  
Teletubby: Lets see whats on tummy vision.  
  
Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Little clock: Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold!!!  
  
Power Ranger: PowerRanger Ninja Storm!!!  
  
Humpdy Dumpdy: Can someone plz put me back together again.  
  
Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
( Riku explodes with a rage and blows up everything)  
  
Riku: *pant, pant, pant*  
  
Teletubby: Lets see whats on.  
  
( Riku shoves his keyblade through the creature)  
  
Riku: Finally.  
  
( Somewhere in a far off place I made up cause I was bored)  
  
???: He could survive the insanity.  
  
????: Yup.  
  
???: Hey I bet I can drink all the tabasco sauce.  
  
???: Ur on!!!  
  
Riku: Finally, Im leaving!!! Beam me up Scottie!!!  
  
Scottie: Yes.  
  
( Cloud throws Scottie off the ship)  
  
Scottie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
(Riku gets beamed aboard)  
  
Riku Well this was obviously not the right world.  
  
Cloud: I know, there is another world surrounded by a pink light soooooo, lets go there.  
  
Riku: K!!!  
  
End!!! 


	5. Final Destination

Chapter 5  
  
Cloud: This is ur captain speaking r u bored cause I am  
  
Cloud: DANGER DANGER WE'RE OUT OF PEANUTS!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Lets sing a road song  
  
Riku: R we there yet?  
  
Cloud: Yup!  
  
(Cloud beams down Riku)  
  
Riku: WOW!!! This is really a deserted wasteland  
  
( As u see the endless sand and rubble of a lost city and a giant black hole in the sky the FFVII Sephiroth theme plays in the backround)  
  
(Riku then notices a giant castle in the middle of the wastland)  
  
Riku: Well here we go  
  
(After hours of walking he reaches the castle and enters)  
  
???: Hello Riku, my name is Sentarous I am the first of the four rulers of this demension u will beat me if u want to continue  
  
Riku: Well.....DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Riku pulls out his keyblade and slashes Sentarous. Sentarous Slashes Riku with his claws. Riku flips over Sentarous and turns to stab im but is nocked back by a giant green ball of energy.Riku jumps and kicks Sentarous into the wall.)  
  
Sentarous: Damn U!!!  
  
(Riku leaps in the air and stabs Sentarous through the gut)  
  
Sentarous: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
(Riku starts to walk down a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong hallway0  
  
Riku:Doodoodoodoodoo  
  
(Then all of a sudden he is attacked by five ninjas)  
  
Riku: AAAAAAAAAAW GREAT!!!!!!!!  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PS SRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
